Pain of love lasts a lifetime alternate ending
by LiviaSelenetheBloodElf
Summary: This story has had a good response on DA so I'm going to try my luck here. Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himayura, the original fanfic "Pain of love lasts a lifetime" is owned by gerussia, Annabelle Rose and other characters apart of TWOP are owned my me. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Annabelle Rose Madalvo walked up to the home of Ludwig Beilschmidt and his infant son Hans. She was a direct-service Social Worker her worked for the state of New York. Alfred F. Jones and his boyfriend Ivan Braginski had sent her to check on the well being of Ivan's son Hans. According to the two of them, Ludwig had given birth to Hans that past August. This baffled Annabelle Rose a man conceiving? What utter nonsense!

Either way Annabelle Rose had to investigate Ludwig. According to former housekeepers of his, he had post partum depression, and had almost hurt Hans. The accusation that had disturbed her most though was that Ludwig had pushed a pregnant Alfred down the stairs and he had lost his baby due to that assault. "The house looks well kept." Annabelle Rose thought as she analyzed the front of the house. She put some notes on her clipboard, tucked a stray lock of her auburn hair behind her ear, took a deep breath, and rung the doorbell.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" A deep male German voice called from the inside. The man that answered the door took Annabelle by surprise. He had light blond hair, baby blue eyes, and if you just looked at him without knowing anything about him you wouldn't have thought he had given birth about five months ago, he only had a towel around his waist. The sight of him made Annabelle's already chilled pink cheeks turn red.

"Are you Annabelle Rose?" he asked.

"Yes I am she." Annabelle responded. He gave her a cold look, as he looked her over.

"I'm not here to take your son away sir. I was sent by the state to check on baby Hans because the DCES has heard people talk. You are doing good on my evaluation so far!" she said shoving the clipboard in his face wishing to not upset the handsome man. He looked at the clipboard, and then at her.

"Well come on in then! It's below freezing outside." He said pulling her in the house. She tripped slightly coming in, but he caught her in his arms. He stood her up and relinquished his grasp on her. Baby noises were then heard from upstairs.

"Vell, now he is up." Ludwig sighed. This really wasn't his day.

"Well can I get him ready? I'll have to check his room anyway to make sure it's safe." Annabelle suggested.

"Alright, his room is upstairs the third door on your right." Ludwig explained pointing out the room.

"Thank you." She said going up the stairs.

"Nein, danke." He retorted giving her a small smile. She blushed again and hurried to Hans' room.

The nursery was just like any other. It had powder blue walls and yellow trim. The furniture was a small bookcase filled with books, a crib, a changing table, a dresser, and a toy chest. Annabelle checked to make sure the furniture was safe (crib wasn't a drop side crib; the bookshelf had a lock on it so it wouldn't fall on Hans, the toy box had a baby proofed lock on it so Hans wouldn't smash his fingers in the box) the room was perfect.

Annabelle approached Hans in his crib. He was a cute baby; he had Ludwig's blue eyes and the majority of his facial features, but he had Ivan's ash blond hair.

"Good morning Hans!" she said brightly looking down at the baby. Hans gave her an unsure look since Annabelle was a stranger. He gave her a pretty difficult time, he wiggled and fussed while she got him changed and dressed, but Annabelle was no stranger to babies so she had only a small problem with Hans.

"Alright handsome, let's go look for one of your daddies." Annabelle said picking him up. They went downstairs and played together for a bit, and then Ludwig came downstairs clad in a pullover sweater with a shirt under it, and blue jeans. He had also smoothed back his bangs.

"I trust that everything was up to par?" he asked sitting next to her and Hans. His deep voice startled her.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, everything was great! The labels on the drawers helped too!" Annabelle said laughing a bit remembering the labeled drawers.

"Gut, was Hans a good boy?" Ludwig asked picking up his son.

"He was a shy little guy; which is understandable because I'm a stranger to him. I have to ask though, has he been around people a lot?" Annabelle asked looking at Hans.

"No actually, I fear for his safety." Ludwig said with a sigh.

"How come? Only a psychopath would want to hurt sweet little Hans." The auburn haired woman said stroking the baby's cheek. The baby gave her a smile.

"Vell, in May, this person named Alfred Jones tried to strike me in the abdomen. He thinks I pushed him down the stairs and made him miscarry." Ludwig said shuddering at the frightening memory. Annabelle gave him a sympathetic look, and then remembered Alfred's side.

"Well, Alfred and Ivan made the complaint about Hans' well being and they want full custody. There have been some complaints filed about you by a maid that used to work in your home, said that you hit her in the face and that you tried to suffocate your son? Do you have anything to say about either of those things?" Annabelle asked giving him a serious look.

"I had post partum depression, when I tried to hurt Hans. Right after he was born, I had a constant migraine every day, and one night Hans wouldn't stop crying and I grabbed a pillow to get him to stop crying. The maid, fortunately stopped me, but she endured my post partum wrath. I NEVER hit women, and I regret hurting her and scaring her. As for Alfred, I did not push him. Whatever he told you was a complete lie. I had some things I needed to give Ivan, and the things spilled out of the box. Alfred was trying to help me, and he slipped on a small glass sculpture, and fell down the stairs." Ludwig explained. Annabelle Rose knew the story was farfetched, but she believed him. Maybe it was because she still was like a naïve child inside, or maybe it was instinct; either way, she believed Ludwig.

"I trust you are seeing a psychiatrist?" she asked.

"Ja, I'll give you his information. You'll be speaking to him I imagine?" he asked writing down Dr. Liam's information down on a post it note and handed it to her.

"Yes, I will be speaking with him this evening." She answered putting the post it note in her briefcase.

"You know, if you vere going to stay, I could fix you lunch." He offered.

"You don't have to fix anything for me. I wouldn't wish to burden you. I am a type one diabetic, but don't worry I packed something." Annabelle said pulling out a sack lunch.

During lunch, Ludwig and Annabelle really hit it off. They talked about anything, and basically everything. Everything besides the fact that Annabelle Rose was actually born May 29, 1431 and that her Aunt had been pulled into the paranormal lifestyle. Her aunt was a witch; a coven head in the counter culture of the TWOP (The World Order of Paranormals). TWOP had been officially established millennia ago by an Egyptian noblewoman named Acenith (who is still alive). TWOP was basically a bunch of ageless witches and wizards kept young by youth potions, and a bunch of Vampires, werewolves, and other hybrids.

After lunch, Annabelle Rose checked everything else in the house (bathrooms, kitchen, etc.) and everything was up to par. "I can't believe Alfred and Ivan would say such terrible things about Ludwig. He's an excellent father and very cooperative, not to mention handsome too. Ludwig can't be the monster that Alfred and Ivan are accusing him of. I'm determined to clear his name, and I'm sure Dr. Liam will help me!" Annabelle thought as she left his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle Rose went to Dr. Liam's office determined for answers. She went into the office building sat in the waiting room for a few minutes, and then Liam let her in.

Dr. Liam reminded Annabelle of Santa a little bit. He was overweight, he had a full head of hair and a full beard, and his beard and hair were brown and flecked with grey instead of white. Anna smiled when she saw him.

"Ahhh you must be the Social worker. Come in," he said with a smile showing her to the couch. She took her high-heeled shoes off and laid down on the couch.

"I assume you're here about Ludwig?" he asked.

"Yes I am. I have questions from the state, and a few personal ones I guess…" She responded. Liam chuckled.

"Do you have a little "school girl crush" on him?" Liam asked. Annabelle blushed, and gave Liam a shy smile.

"It's okay; Ludwig is a nice guy, but he is still pining after Ivan. It's quite sad actually, considering what Ivan did to him." Liam said nonchalantly.

"What did Ivan do to Ludwig?" Annabelle asked sitting up, the blush and stupid grin off her face. A serious look was now on her face.

"From Ludwig's injuries, it seemed that Ivan raped him." Liam stated. Annabelle's hand went to her heart, and she started to pant a little bit.

"Is everything alright dear?" he asked her. Annabelle shook her head.

"I didn't know I was helping a rapist." Annabelle said her conscience taking over.

"You're working for the state right? So you aren't helping Ivan. You're just doing your job." Liam said trying to comfort her. Annabelle started to weep out of guilt anyway.

"Oh what's the matter dear?" Liam asked touching her shoulder.

"My momma;" Annabelle said tears streaming down her face.

"What about her?" Liam asked.

"My father raped my mother, and he also molested my aunt. He was a very bad man. My mother died within hours after my birth. My aunt has raised me all my life. I don't know…. It's just that this case…. I didn't know that had happened to Ludwig… I feel like a monster for helping a monster you know?" Annabelle said gulping and composing herself.

"It's alright dear, you didn't know. I'm assuming you relate to this case since it's a lot similar to what happened in your own family?" Dr. Liam said.

"Yeah," Annabelle said a few more tears falling out of her eyes. Dr. Liam handed her a Kleenex.

"Well it does hurt to be deceived by people, and it's very hard to face things that are hard and terrible. You're a therapist young lady, you should be used to seeing terrible things already. There are going to be bad people in the world who are like your father. Just because one deceived you, doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up and cry over it." Liam said seriously. How old was this woman? At least twenty-one? She should know this and have a thicker skin by this stage in her life.

"I know; I've just been stuck in a childlike stage for too long." Annabelle responded. Dr. Liam didn't know that Annabelle meant this literally. Anna's aunt feared the adult that she might become so she had a spell put on Annabelle so she'd age really slowly. Members of TWOP didn't age past the age of twenty-five. It had taken Annabelle complete centuries to age. Liam was about to say something, but the auburn haired young woman cut him off.

"I'm so sorry to cut you off, and I hope you forgive me, but we must really get down to business." She said seriously. Dr. Liam nodded, but was disappointed that she didn't want to settle her issues. "She's stubborn like Ludwig in that way." He thought.

Annabelle learned more about Ludwig's plight. She was aghast at Ludwig's injuries that he had received during the rape, and she was rather disappointed at Ludwig's supposed "friends" that didn't stand by him, but what thing that puzzled her was this. Why did Ludwig still love Ivan? Was love truly blind? If that was the case, then Annabelle was out of luck.

When she got home she thought of ways to help Ludwig. Her job was to help people, and Ludwig certainly deserved it much more than Alfred and Ivan. She figured Acenith could help her with proving Ludwig's story about Alfred's miscarriage true. Acenith was a scientific genius. Annabelle also hoped she could get Ludwig to like her. She knew she could never force him. All she could do was brainstorm, think of Ludwig, and listen to Taylor Swift.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabelle Rose was on the phone at her aunt's house in Queens trying to reach Acenith. She looked at the clock; they had just finished eating dinner. "Crap; that must mean Acenith is asleep." Annabelle Rose thought banging her hand on the counter in frustration.

"What's wrong Annabelle?" her Aunt asked approaching her.

"Nothing, just a guy." Annabelle said softly.

"A guy? Do you need me to go beat him up?" her Aunt's vampire boyfriend Jean asked turning around.

"No uncle Jean, he's a guy from work who's in trouble and only Acenith can help." Annabelle asked as the phone continued to ring.

"Iiti?" Acenith's voice said echoing through the phone.

"Yeh Acenith, I'm sorry I called so late, but I need your help." Annabelle said nervously.

"With what? Your Aunt Clara is a smart woman, I bet she could figure it out for you." Acenith said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Well this situation may require your expertise." Annabelle Rose said seriously.

"I'm listening;" Acenith said.

"Well there is this guy from work, and he's a good father, but he's been accused of a crime he may or may not have committed." Annabelle explained gulping.

"What do you mean?" Acenith inquired.

"He's accused of causing Alfred F. Jones to have a miscarriage." Annabelle said nervously.

"What?" Acenith, Clara, and Jean exclaimed in a shocked/repulsed tone.

"I know it sounds weird, but the man who is being accused is named Ludwig Beilschmidt. He and Alfred's boyfriend have a son named Hans, but Ivan raped Ludwig. The sick thing is the fact that Ludwig is in love with Ivan! Ludwig deserves so much better! He deserves someone who isn't going to make him miserable!" Annabelle declared passionately. Clara and Jean had surprised looks on their faces, but Acenith's laughter was heard through the phone.

"Who does he deserve? You?" the Egyptian woman asked through the phone. Annabelle's face turned red. Annabelle turned to Jean, he mouthed to her, "It's not worth it."

"So what you're telling me is that you've gotten yourself into a gay love triangle, and that for some reason two out of three of them can have babies? Shit! This is too good to pass up! I'll be on the next flight to New York. Love ya sugar, senebti." Acenith said hanging up the phone. Annabelle hung up the phone.

"Annie talk to me about Ludwig." Clara said, her tan hand touching her niece's shoulder. Annabelle turned around and looked at her Aunt, and they walked to the sitting room where Jean was.

"I met Ludwig this past Thursday. He's really sweet despite his intimidating exterior. He's one of the most dedicated people I've ever met. He would always make a scarf for Ivan on his birthday, and make cookies and such for him…." Annabelle said wanting to continue, but she could tell that her aunt most likely might not back her up on this.

"Oh, all straight guys make scarves and bake!" Jean said sarcastically laughing. Clara hit him on top of his metallic blond head.

"No comments from the peanut gallery!" she said angrily at him. She tucked her long wavy dark hair behind her ears, "Please continue;" she said smiling at her niece.

"Well, I don't trust Ivan. He's really intimidating, and can be childishly cruel, and his boyfriend Alfred gets on my last nerve! Hans doesn't need to be with them!" Annabelle uttered angrily.

"Wow, Annabelle, you sure do feel passionately about this." Jean said giving her a peculiar look.

"Be careful sweetheart. I don't want to see you hurt in any way." Clara said standing up.

A few days later, Annabelle received a visit from one of the coven members. The woman's name was Charlette. Charlette was a Chinese woman who was on tense terms with Anna's aunt, and was mother to American Hero Nathan Hale's twin daughters Iris and Natalia.

"Hey Charlette! I wasn't expecting you here!" Annabelle said in a happy surprised tone. Charlette had her guitar with her, Charlee was a good singer, and so Annabelle was happy to see the instrument.

"So Jean called me, and he told me about your romantic problem." Charlette began awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" the auburn haired woman asked a little defensively.

"He told me about Ludwig, and all that drama." Charlette said tuning her guitar.

"Oh;" Annabelle sighed putting her hands in her lap.

"I honestly don't know what to make of it. I think it's unlikely you two will be together though. I'm sad to say. I want to sing a song about your unrequited love for Ludwig." Charlette suggested.

"Oh really? Is it a cover or something you wrote?" Annabelle asked.

"A cover, but with my spin on it. Come down to the café tonight, I'm going to sing it." Charlette said tuning her guitar some more and strumming it.

"Alright, I'll come." Annabelle said nervously.

((That night))

Annabelle was at the café waiting anxiously for Charlee's song. She hoped the song didn't make her sound pathetic. She saw the Chinese woman get on stage.

"Good evening everyone, I'm going to do an improvised version of one of my favorite songs. This song describes my friend at this point in her life, and her relationship with someone from her work." Charlette said playing the intro to the song, and she sang;

"My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant.

My love is pure.

I saw an angel.

Of that I'm sure.

He smiled at me on the subway.

He was with someone else.

Now I'm not gonna sleep tonight,

'Cause now he's my world.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw your face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, he caught my eye,

As I walked on by.

He could see from my face that I was,

Really high,

And I don't know if I'll see him again,

But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw your face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

la la la la, la la la la, la la la la laaaaaa, Oh

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

Eros is on Olympus with a smile on his face,

When he thought up that I should be with you.

But it's time to face the truth,

I will never be with you."

The crowd in the café applauded. Annabelle gave a small applause, but she quickly went on the patio and began to silently weep. Was her case really that hopeless? She'd still help Ludwig of course, but would it really help matters? Would Ludwig honestly fall in love with her just because she did a brave thing for him?


End file.
